


When Jimmy Met Sindal

by Neferit



Series: Stalemate Scenario [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crossover, Baldur's Gate - Freeform, F/M, Jimmy has a friend, Romance, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: Twists and turns in the life of one James T. Kirk, with Sindal of Candlekeep by his side. A companion of my fic "Stalemate Scenario", which will be continued in another part of this small series as soon as I manage to write it in a way that flows and sings.This fic is a spin-off of an AU I attempted to write about an age ago, with fusion between Star Trek and Baldur's Gate universe, but the Baldur's Gate universe is usually only mentioned in passing, so no great knowledge of the 'verse is needed.





	

 

When Jim and Sindal met for the very first time, Jim had been having the time of his life and Sindal just had her heart crushed.

For the first time in his life, Jim was allowed to shine in the classes, no,  _ pushed _ to shine, for lack of better word, and he loved it; the possibility of not having to dumb everything down, because now he was talking to his equals and those who could actually challenge him.

Sindal just recently left her home world, Abeir-Toril, in search of her husband, Tsujatha Melalor, and while she managed to find him, their meeting didn’t go the way she hoped. While she had been struggling with godhood that had been forced upon her, he moved on; only the lighter line of skin still marking her left wrist, showing that something (golden bracelet with Gilalion’s lettering, as she told him) used to be there until recently.

They met at classes held by Hoshi Sato, a retired Starfleet officer who sometimes deemed several people worthy of her time and started to teach them some of the many languages she spoke.

Jim was happy. Sindal depressed. But once they started speaking to each other, using overly formal and broken Andorian during the practice, they never stopped; the golden Terran boy and silver elven woman, always talking in one of the languages Hoshi taught them, or one that Sindal taught Jim.

It was only few months later when the bright days that came for both of them came to an end, and the successful revolution, if one could call the bloody and violent coup so, came.

For long weeks, Jim could only watch how Sindal wasted away, the gauntness of her cheeks becoming even more pronounced as she was doing everything in her many powers to keep them (himself, herself and several children they saved from being gunned down) alive; pushing herself to the limits and over them with the way she cast her spells and would spend long hours at night by searching for food.

And then they were separated - their group found, Sindal using her spells to call all the pursuers’ attention on herself, as she ran away.

“ Make it out of here alive,” she told Jim before she took off. “I will find you.”

Jim pushed himself to the limits for the next two days, worried sick over Sindal (for all of them heard what happened when a woman on the run had been captured, and it was making his already empty stomach twist painfully), when the help came.

No one knew where Sindal was, and for the first time in months, no matter how many of his children friends had been around, he felt utterly alone.

**-o.O.o-**

When Jim and Sindal met for the second time, it had been years since they last saw each other; he had been drinking illegally and she found him at some dirty dive, her steps sure and face serious.

For a moment, he thought he drank way too much since he was seeing dead people, but Sindal was real.

They talked long into the night - he telling her about how he lost the way after Tarsus, she talking about how she was undertaking therapy under a lead of a Vulcan Healer, after the Starfleet found her, covered in blood and surrounded by bodies of the men who chased them torn apart.

“ They died by my hand,” she told him, her voice cold and detached. “When I decided my fate on Toril, I promised myself I would never again become the beast my father’s blood made me. Tearing those men apart made me exactly that, and it broke me.”

He never had been very fond of Vulcans - he didn’t mind the logical way of their thinking, but the sense of arrogance that usually surrounded the race was getting on his nerves - but this Healer Sorel, together with his wife and a human colleague, who helped her to regain herself sure as hell sounded like a cool dude.

Sindal promised to stay with him, when he asked, following his lead in the world she was not completely sure in.

It happened some months later, that they actually started their own company, coming up with pseudonyms so no one would know it was them. It started with Sindal complaining how ridiculous the female underwear was, and how she never could find something that would fit her, and would be to her taste.

So Jim came up with several designs for her, and in turn, Sindal made several of her own for him, just for the hell of it; both of them studying design with such intent that not starting the company,  _ Final Touch _ ,  would be a crime.

The credits that came with the company were nice. But the knowledge they now have choices open to them meant so much more.

**-o.O.o-**

For years, it worked. He graduated from high school early, Sindal alongside him, as she took the accelerated schedule to gain the knowledge needed for applying to university with him.

Both of them finished university with several degrees (Jim in computer sciences, history and linguistics, Sindal in art, literature and linguistics as well), when both of them started to slowly lose their way again.

They started being nuisances - nothing that would break the law, but caused enough annoyance that they became quite infamous for their troublemaking ways.

As everything, even this had to come to an end - and Jim met yet another challenger, in person of one Christopher Pike.

That night, Jim met with Sindal, and together they packed and in the morning made their way to the shipyards.

“ I’ll do it in three,” Jim dared Christopher, only by Sindal’s quick movement missing the low beam in the shuttle entrance, as the woman smirked cheekily at the Captain and chewing loudly popped yet another bubble at him.

They must have make quite a sight - battered Jim, and chewing Sindal, both of them dressed like they just jumped out from some ancient teenage musical, her heels loudly clicking on the metallic floor of the abruptly quiet shuttle. It was just as they were strapping in when commotion from the bathroom came, a rugged looking man being bodily dragged out of there by one of the officers present.

It was a bit like watching a car wrecking, this word football between the man and the flight officer, but when the man mentioned there are no more free places to sit down that didn’t have a very good view of the outside (while he is suffering from aviophobia, s _ o fuck you very much _ , he so was not going to sit there) that Sindal rose from her place.

“ I guess that it’s a good thing I do not suffer from what you do, my good doctor,” she said, giving the man a flirtatious wink. “If you wouldn’t mind, ma’am,” she turned towards the officer, “I’d take the seat you spoke about earlier, and leave my place to this man.”

The officer gave them all a dark look. “Follow me,” she barked, not looking behind as she stomped towards the cockpit.

The man nearly fell on the vacated place and turned towards Jim. “I may throw up on you.”

Great, Jim thought, just what he needed for the flight to San Francisco. But hell, the way the man ranted was epic, even if it took his all to keep him from focusing on the fact that they are flying and please, do not make good on the threat of throwing up.

**-o.O.o-**

Falling into the Academy life had been a bit strange at first, and not just for Jim and Sindal. Leonard McCoy, the guy from the shuttle, all three of them felt out of place for weeks, before they finally got used to the fact that by far, they are the oldest among the cadets (Sindal probably the oldest from them all – not that she looked like it).

Sindal found it especially hilarious that no one commented on her pointed ears so far while they certainly noted her silvery hair. She wasn’t exactly hiding them from view, so it surprised Jim quite a bit as well.

There were classes they just swam through, or tested out from, for both of them. Jim took to Command track with Engineering minor, while Sindal chose science (cultural studies) with minor in Security of all possible things.

Once again, the two of them took to always creating enough commotion that nobody would look at them directly, only through a thick layer of acting and posing. One day, someone yelled at them out of frustration why they can’t just use that energy to bug someone else or do something useful for a change.

Several weeks later, a new fundraiser show, hosted by Jamison and Sammy, a woman and a man speaking through voice modulators and sign language, started. Twice a year, it picked a charity and hosted a full program of various artists, singers and other interesting things and people, quickly gaining attention and following.

No one could ever find out who Jamison and Sammy were, and it only added to the interest.

If only they knew who exactly it was, hidden under all those masks and makeup.

**-o.O.o-**

They were close to finishing their second year at the Academy when Jim realized several things he never really noticed before.

Sindal was a very beautiful and desirable woman, bright and loyal to a fault. And she was always there, by his side, never demanding anything he wasn’t willing to give her, never letting him get away with any bullshit.

He kissed her one evening, just a soft pressing of his lips against hers; half expecting her to either slap him or laugh the whole thing off.

She returned the kiss, keeping it light and gentle, before she moved away. “Jim,” she whispered, raising her hand to caress his cheek. He kissed her again, this time with more passion and she returned the attention readily, pressing her body close to his.

He grinned like an idiot when he went to his room, as Bones had helpfully pointed out, but like hell did he care about it.

**-o.O.o-**

When Jim tried to move them forward, it was Sindal who hesitantly shook her head at his request.

It sounded like pathetic excuses to him, when she tried to explain that unless they both are completely certain this would be more of a permanent relationship between them, it could have disastrous consequences for her, if they decided it would be better to split, as the intimate contact could bond them.

Breaking of such a bond that an elf and their partner created could be very dangerous, and in some cases lethal, which was why she looked so terrible when they first met. The bond between her and her husband had been broken, and breaking another bond like that could kill her, or damage her mind.

He stormed out of her room, refusing to respond to her calls, instead choosing to spend the whole summer break by joyriding all over the States, refusing to pick his beeping comm.

It was in New York when he realized what she meant for him, and he would kick himself off the Statue of Liberty, when it got to him what a dick he had been.

Nearly a week later he was back at the Academy grounds, nearly running to the dorm she was staying in even during the break, as she had a part-time job as a DJ at one disco house in the city throughout their studies at the Academy. Sindal was at home, and when she answered the door, she was wearing an overly large T-shirt he bought her several years ago as a joke, and shorts.

There was a shade of uncertainty in her eyes as she looked up at him, and his heart gave a painful squeeze at the sight.

“ May I come in?” he asked, and for a second it seemed like she might refuse, but then she stepped aside and motioned him in.

Her room had always been tidy, but this time, it was a mess. Her lute lied on the floor, instead of being hanged at its usual place, and there had been sheets of paper, covered with her scribbles, absolutely everywhere. From what he could see, there had been notations written on most of them, with what he thought were lyrics written underneath.

“ Got creative,” she shrugged as a way of explanation to his unvoiced question.

Before he could say anything, there had been a cup of steaming coffee before him; exactly how he liked it, and it struck him anew how attuned to each other they had been, yet he never really noticed.

The silence between them had been new with the unusual tension, but not entirely uncomfortable, as they sipped on their coffee.

“ I think I want that,” he said into the silence, causing Sindal stiffen. Her eyes found his; brown meeting blue; the contact electrifying in its intensity.

“ Are you sure?” she asked; the conversation they held all those weeks ago continuing, as if it just took place.

He just held his hand towards her, palm up, waiting for her to take a hold of it. “Yes.” He spoke plainly, but the radiant smile she gave him, lighting up her whole face, had been enough of a reward as it was.

That night, he spent in her bed, holding her close for the very first time, completely at ease.

**-o.O.o-**

His first attempt at Kobayashi Maru left him shaken to the very marrow of his bones.

He barely made it from the post-simulation debriefing, where he was commended for keeping calm till the very last moments, before the ship exploded around him.

Figuratively speaking, of course, and do not take it too badly, cadet – nobody passes this simulation in any other way.

Sindal had been waiting for him in front of the building, taking just one look at him before she dragged him to her dorm, taking the longer route there, so they would meet as few people as was possible, given the hour.

Jim didn’t realize he was trembling, until Sindal wrapped her arms around him and hummed one of her songs, meant to soothe one's erratic mind in such situations. She kissed him and next thing he knew, their clothing had been all around and they were moving together; one body, one soul, kissing as if their lives depended on it, hands grabbing and lingering.

Later, he cried the helplessness he felt during the simulation in her arms, her fingers gently threading through his hair; a warm presence in the back of his mind, radiating peace where previously had been nothing.

**-o.O.o-**

When he told her he would be taking Kobayashi Maru simulation for the second time, all the response he got from her had been a wordless nod and a long look.

She was worried, yet supportive of this plan of his, and when it ended exactly the way it did the first time, he gladly accepted the comfort that had been her lap where he could rest his head on, eyes closed and listening to another of her songs, this time sang in yet another language, its tones flowing and soothing his nerves, allowing him to sleep.

He told her he was asking for a third try at the simulation the very next day, and for a long time, that was the last time they spoke of it.

**-o.O.o-**

Before the time for his third attempt at Kobayashi Maru came, Sindal got a message from her friend on Vulcan. Well, calling him a ‘friend’ would be an entirely human thing to do, as Vulcans didn’t have friends, they had companions, acquaintances or colleagues, but Sindal had been delighted to hear from him again.

The call came when she was at Jim’s, so he immediately knew what was going to happen.

Sorel, the guy who helped her to gather her torn mind together, called to invite her to some kind of event he and Doctor Corrigan were attending, and translated into Terran speech, they would be over the moon, if she made it. They would arrive to Earth shortly before that for some quick trip for something and then return back to Vulcan, taking her with them for a short practice in the Healing techniques they taught her before.

She had been so overjoyed at the prospect at spending some time with them that she jumped at the chance, and Jim didn’t have the heart to dim her delight at seeing her friends again (he knew for sure that while she commed them regularly, she never had the time or opportunity to travel to Vulcan again in years) by asking her to be there, as part of his simulated crew for his third attempt.

“ I get to be all elfy again,” she told him, smiling wildly. “Like - the gowns, the music, ears…”

“ Well, those _are_ some mighty cute ears,” he drawled in response, reaching over to trace tip of her right ear.

Her shiver and her pouncing on him had been exactly the kind of response he hoped for, and also exactly what he got.

When they were flying, or rather, limping their way towards the nearest starbase (Starbase Five) on a severely damaged Enterprise so,  _ so _ much later, he finally caught himself realizing that Sindal was supposed to on Vulcan about the time it imploded, and only the warm presence at the back of his mind,  _ Sindal _ , his brain helpfully supplied, stopped him from outright panicking.

If nothing else, she was still alive, and that thought gave comfort to his otherwise hurting body and soul until he saw her in the hangar of the starbase they docked for at least some of the repairs. She was wearing traditional Vulcan clothing, and had her hair pinned up, and when she heard him call her name, she ran towards him exactly like he ran towards her.

They met in the middle, and in that moment, Jim was finally at peace with everything.

Later, she would tell him how exactly she ended on the starbase Five instead on Vulcan (some minor trouble at the private shuttle she, Doctor Corrigan and Healer Sorel flew with that caused them to stop in the space) and what happened to her afterwards (Sorel collapsing in the middle of their flight, showing all signs of broken bond, Sindal putting every single bit of knowledge about Healing Sorel ever taught her to use, as she fought to stabilize him, while David struggled to navigate their shuttle). In turn, Jim would tell her everything that happened since she left Earth (his third attempt at Kobayashi Maru, charges about cheating, hearing to blow those charges, how Bones smuggled him on board of the Enterprise, their arrival to Vulcan, the whole battle, how he got stranded on Delta Vega, and old Spock, Narada and the doubt everyone showed towards him) and both of them would sigh in relief the other one is still alive and safe.

**-o.O.o-**

Just like always, Sindal was waiting for him outside the debrief room, when he finished with the Admirals, questioning look in her eyes. He only held his hand to her, wordlessly asking her to take it, before they started walking towards Sindal's place.

Soon, they would have to focus on their finals, since they still didn’t even graduate from the Academy.

Soon, they would need to start working on yet another of their fundraisers, this one much bigger in scale than all the previous ones together. They would need to find someone to help them with finding sponsors, participants and get it all mesh together in one nice and evenly spread event.

But until then, they would just bask in the presence of one another, happy they were alive to be together once more.


End file.
